


Are you two seeing each other?

by wibblywobblybowtie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, thasmin, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblybowtie/pseuds/wibblywobblybowtie
Summary: Thasmin (Thirteen x Yasmin) drabble. What if the scene in which Najia (Yaz's mum) asked Yaz and Thirteen if they were seeing each other, went a little different. (So an AU of the 'Arachnids in the UK' scene)





	Are you two seeing each other?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> After a really positive reception to my last Thasmin fic (Thank you guys so much for all your love and comments!!!), I decided to write another short drabble. (I didn't want to give that fic a second chapter, I'm too afraid I might ruin it.)  
> I'm also working on a longer fic (about 3 chapters), but it might take a while before I finish that.  
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy!

“Are you two seeing each other?” Yaz’s mother Najia asked. Yasmin shrugged, hoping The Doctor (and her mum for that matter) would notice that this question had made her heartbeat grow unhealthily fast. The Doctor however, seemed less good at hiding her crush. 

“I don’t think so...” she replied, “Are we?” She added almost hopefully. Yaz looked at her, her face full of questions.

“Can I speak to you alone for a second?” she asked The Doctor, already getting up.

“Uhm, okay. We have to make it quick though.” The Doctor grabbed Yasmin’s hand, and walked towards the small room next to the one they were in. 

“And you do have time for that then?” Najia asked, thinking back to when The Doctor said there wasn’t even time to explain how she’d met her daughter.

“Sorry, Yaz’s mum. Yaz’s always the most important, you know that I think”  
Najia rolled her eyes, and Yaz started blushing. Yasmin pulled The Doctor into the small room quickly, trying to avoid embarrassment. 

Both quickly checked there weren't any spiders. They were awkwardly silent for a moment, before Yasmin decided to speak:  
“Do you think we’re seeing each other?”

“Judging by your reaction, we’re not.” The Doctor said, sounding a little sad.

Despite her nervousness, Yasmin asked: “Would you like us to be seeing each other?”

The Doctor weighed her options. She could be honest, and tell her that she had been wanting what for a while. That might make her dream come true of Yasmin being her girlfriend, but then again it might chase Yaz away.

“Doctor?” Yasmin said quietly. She had decided she would just say it. If The Doctor couldn’t be brave, maybe she could. So she whispered: “I’d like it if we were seeing each other.” 

“Me too, Yaz, me too.” The Doctor finally answered. The two gave each other a long hug, before The Doctor interrupted the silence. 

“We kind of have to go back to rescuing Sheffield.” she whispered.

“Let’s do that then.” Yasmin whispered back happily. She quickly kissed The Doctor on the cheek, and ran out of the room, back to where her mum and the hotel owner were. They were going to save Sheffield. Together.


End file.
